


与完美相反的完美

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺郊外BBQ约会偶遇毕达组
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 2





	与完美相反的完美

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第三篇

八乙女乐现在很后悔。  
不知哪根筋搭错了，他曾经竟会认为烤肉约会是个好主意。  
他想象过，在宁静的山中河边，天朗气和，鸟语花香，他烤着肉，小鸟游纺在烤架前看着他认真烤肉的英姿，眼中满是崇拜；当他把烤好的肉递给纺时，纺会发出欣喜的叫声，“好好吃！”她会捂着嘴，两眼弯弯，露出满足的笑容；中间也许纺会自告奋勇接替他烤牛舌，手忙脚乱的时候一边发出惊呼一边可爱地笑着，而他会温柔地看着她，被她慌乱的样子逗笑；最后，再来两碗荞麦面收尾；和纺一起收拾餐具的时候，他会给纺一个意外的吻，纺会羞红脸，低头轻呼“乐先生”，“叫我‘乐’”，“乐”，纺羞涩地捂住脸……  
啊，天堂。

“这里真让人怀念。”下车后，纺眺望远方，一脸温柔。  
“你以前来过这里？”  
“嗯，idolish7出道之前，社长曾经带我们一起来郊游。大家晚上一起吃咖喱，玩国王游戏。”想起过去，纺不禁嘴角微微上扬，“大家吵吵闹闹的，根本管不了。”  
“能想象出来。”想象一下那个画面，乐也不禁嘴角上扬。  
“那时候大家还没有那么熟悉，可也没有现在那么忙，整天聚在一起。”纺眯起眼睛，记忆似近似远，像是沉浸在鱼缸里，无法触碰，又无比清晰。  
“现在已经不大可能再有这种活动了吧。”纺感慨道，有些寂寞的心绪随着鱼缸里的气泡一起升腾。  
“抵达顶端，总会有代价。”乐的声音坚定而从容，“但在我看来idolish7一直没有变。从我认识你们开始，idolish7就是在坎坷中全力拼搏，有着无论如何也要守护彼此的觉悟。”  
“乐先生，Trigger也一样。”纺抬起头看向乐，那个男人总会给她安定的感觉，“无论身处怎样的境遇，Trigger都又帅气又完美。”  
“当然，Trigger是完美的。”  
“我很尊敬你们。”  
“只是尊敬吗？”  
“欸？”  
“尊敬Trigger，那对我呢？”  
纺低下头，遮阳帽挡住了她的表情。  
“……我很喜欢乐先生。”  
“我也很喜欢纺。”  
乐绽开笑容。一切都很顺利。

八乙女乐架起烧烤架，小鸟游纺在水池边清洗食材。看着远处的水池，乐心中升起不好的预感。他突然发现，两个人准备烤肉，未免有些寂寞。  
“又搞砸了吗？果然烤肉还是人多才比较好吗？喂喂，可不能一开始就动摇啊。自己提出的约会计划，怎么可以自己先否定了。不能再让她失望了啊。”  
乐拿起烧烤盘，愈发不安起来。  
“虽说现在气候还不算热，但吃烤肉是不是仍然热了一些？山中环境是好的，但蚊虫也多。由于只有两个人，纺也要忙着清洗食材，虽说是她主动提出来的，但她平时已经很忙了，是不是会更喜欢直接坐下来享用食物的轻松的约会方式呢？”  
“八乙女前辈！？”  
“咦？”乐抬起头，不远处，和泉三月正惊讶地看着他，旁边是……  
“哦！八乙女，what a pleasant surprise!”  
“啊，没想到Trigger也在这里度假啊。”  
六弥凪满面春风欢快地挥手，一旁的二阶堂大和“噗”地一声打开了一听啤酒。  
乐被突如其来的状况弄得有些懵。  
“idolish7也在这里吗？”  
“不，只有我们三个。”三月看着正在喝啤酒的大和皱起眉头，“喂，你还什么都没干就开始喝吗？”  
“九条和十呢？”  
“他们不在。”  
“哦！一个人烤肉已经很心酸了，一个人来山里烤肉简直就像专门在没有观众的舞台开演唱会……”  
“怎么可能啊！肯定是跟别人一起来的吧。”三月喊道。  
“……跟别人一起来的。”乐还在脑中整理情况。  
“哦，松了一口气。”六弥凪眨了眨眼，“有女士吗？”  
“喂！”三月制止道。  
“实际上……”乐下意识地看向水池的方向。三人也循之望去。  
“欸，果然是和女士一起吗？”  
“约会吗？”  
“那不是经纪人吗？”  
三人的眼神都汇聚到乐的脸上。  
“是约会。我在和纺约会，请你们不要妨碍。”乐冷冷地说道。  
之前的顾虑突然一扫而空，这三个人的出现使乐获得了明确的狙击目标，那就是不让这三个人妨碍到他和纺的二人世界。想到此，乐不觉火力全开。  
“欸？亏你能用理所应当的语气说出这种话。”  
“虽然我们都猜到你在和经纪人约会，但毕竟表面上还是保密的吧。”  
“哦，我好像看到了社长的眼睛。”  
“小声点。”乐看了看远处的纺。  
“等等，只有你和经纪人两个人来烤肉吗？”  
“看样子是只有两个人啊。”  
“哦，可怜。”六弥凪闭上眼摇摇头。  
“你们这是什么反应啊？两个人烤肉怎么了？”  
“你是认真的吗？烤肉约会？”三月挑起眉毛眯起眼。  
“上次你建议仰望星空吃荞麦面约会的事我还没找你算账。”想起上次的约会，乐就气不打一处来。  
“啊？你真的约经纪人一边仰望星空一边吃荞麦面吗？”  
“原来三月的眼睛能睁这么大，跟可可娜一模一样！”凪惊呼。  
“八乙女啊。”大和一脸坏笑，“这样不行啊，这样下去你会失去她的哦。”  
“喂，我不需要三个单身狗来教训我吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“大和先生、三月先生、凪先生，你们也在啊。”纺端着洗好的食材走过来。  
“经纪人，对不起啊。”  
“咦？大和先生为什么这么说。”  
“哥哥我也不知道。总之，看到你和他约会，就有想要道歉的冲动。”  
“为啥啊！”乐喊道。  
糟糕，应该把这三个人早点弄走的，乐心想。这样下去，约会计划都会被破坏……  
“欸？这是雨滴吗？”纺突然感到什么东西落在脸上。  
“好像是。”  
“下雨了。”  
“下雨了啊。”  
“该死！”

完全失败了。八乙女乐苍白的脸此时白得发灰。  
“天气预报不准，这不是乐先生的错。”小鸟游纺试图安慰这个被打击得石化的男人。  
“八乙女的表情还真可怕啊。啊，只要有啤酒，哥哥就满足了。”  
“在这里就会想起当年music festa之后的事。虽然没能一起出道还是很难受，但大家都笑着。”三月面容温柔，感慨道，“真好啊。”  
“我们一起来玩国王游戏吧！come on！”  
“欸？五个人玩国王游戏人太少了吧。”  
“而且你看八乙女的样子像是能玩游戏吗？”  
“乐先生，”纺担忧地看着乐，“只是一次约会而已，没关系，下次再一起来烤肉吧。”  
“纺。”乐低头看向这个努力安慰她的女孩。突然想起了大和那句“看到你和他约会，就有想要道歉的冲动。”  
由于身份的原因，交往后纺总是惴惴不安。乐知道，如果恋情曝光，受到最大伤害的人会是纺，即使他全力支持她，也无法为她阻挡所有冲击。他们跟普通的情侣不同，为了保密，有太多身不由己。纺在他面前会克制情绪，可他知道，纺身上的压力比她展现出来的要重得多。而她唯一的抱怨不过是上次约会不够浪漫而已。  
相较之下，约会计划失败，自己不去补救，反而让纺来安慰自己，还是男人吗！  
“纺。”乐一把握住纺的手，“我们走吧。”  
“去哪里？”  
“去约会。”  
乐拉着纺的手，头也不回地走出木屋。  
“……”  
“就这么走了吗？”大和还没反应过来。  
“有点帅气啊。”三月看着空荡荡的门口感叹道。

“对不起，纺。”黑暗中，八乙女乐的声音竟有一丝颤抖。  
“没事的，车轮陷进泥里也是没办法的事。”纺坐在副驾驶座，看着雨水不断击打出的水花。  
“……”  
“在等他们来救我们之前，听听音乐吧。我想听Trigger的歌。”纺尽量用活力满满的语气说道。  
“你不用这样顾虑我。这会让我更难受。”  
“乐先生……”  
“我想给你一个完美的约会。本以为很容易，没想到却很难。”  
“没事的，以后还有很多机会。”  
“你可以任性些。在我面前都说‘没事的’，你又能在谁面前说‘有事’呢？”  
窗外阑珊的光点，在雨水的流迹中时隐时现。纺回味着乐刚才说的话，“又能在谁面前说‘有事’呢？”是啊，这句话就像是一根针，刺破了长久以来精心构造的外壳，有什么东西里面喷涌了出来，让纺突然很想哭。  
纺靠向乐，脸颊沾染了乐肩头残留的雨水。纺双手环住乐的手臂，就这样静静看着窗外的光点，等待那喷涌而出的东西归于安宁，然而……  
“其实这样就很好。”乐突然听见纺轻柔的话语。“两个人在私密的地方，依偎在一起。不用担心狗仔，不用担心路人的目光，也不用担心计划能不能顺利。”  
“纺。”乐把脸稍微扭向纺，脸颊蹭着纺金黄色的头发。  
“曾经，乐先生就像雨中的光点一样。而现在，你就在这里，在我可以触碰的地方，即使在阴影中，只要能触碰到你，我就满足了。”纺更紧地环住乐的手臂，声音不禁颤抖，“但是，乐先生不属于我一个人。我不能让你一直在阴影里，你还是粉丝的光点，我需要放手。可是，什么时候该放手，什么时候该抓紧你，我不知道。”  
“纺，你在哭吗？”乐慌乱起来，想要转身却被纺死死拽住。  
“我有时真的不知道该怎么办？你对我的期待是什么？”  
“我对你唯一的期待就是希望你幸福。”  
“不对，不对，不是这种笼统的东西。”  
“我希望你依靠我。”  
“不对。”  
“哪里不对？”  
“总之就是不对。”纺抑制不住哭腔，双手仍然紧紧抓着乐的手臂，抓得乐一阵生疼。  
“我不明白。”  
“你想要完美的约会不是吗？这不就是你的期待吗？虽然都失败了，但你希望我们的关系是完美的、是完美的啊。”  
“对不起，这是不是给你太大压力了？不用完美也没关系。是我想要给你最好的体验，可我没想到……”  
“原谅我，我没有办法像偶像一样。我曾经试图做个完美的女朋友，就像做职业偶像那样做好完美女友的觉悟，可是……”  
“你不用做完美女友。我也不是完美男友啊。”  
“可你在努力不是吗？你在努力做完美男友。乐先生总是很热血，可我……”纺终于不住地痛哭起来，再也说不出话。  
“咚咚！”  
敲击车窗的声音。三月的脸隔着车窗勉强可以辨认。  
“我们来了！你们还好吗？怎么了？经纪人在哭吗？！”

八乙女乐此时面如死灰。  
“我第一次见到经纪人哭得那么惨。”三月眼睛死死地盯着乐。  
“哭得停不下来呢。”大和慵懒地感叹道。  
“到底怎么回事？”三月质问。  
“我不知道……我不明白。”  
“你们在车里都说什么了？”  
“她说她做不了完美女友。可我从来没有要求过她，我也说了不需要她做完美女友。可她还是……”  
“啊，毕竟你是Trigger的八乙女乐嘛。”  
“什么意思？”  
“毕竟曾经是‘最想被抱的No.1’。”  
“‘曾经’两个字不用说。”  
“就算你不这么要求，经纪人也会给自己压力。面对曾经崇拜的偶像，难免会自卑。她想配得上你啊。”三月说道。  
“她当然配得上我。”  
“关键是她自己怎么想。”大和说，“就算别人不这么看，她自己不放过自己就没办法啊。”  
“你们怎么一脸过来人的表情？明明都是单身。”  
门突然打开了，六弥凪一脸严肃地走进来。  
“你去吧，八乙女。她有话对你说。”

八乙女乐看着小鸟游纺，有些不知所措。  
“纺，还好吗？”乐站在门口，小心翼翼地观察着。  
“进来吧。”  
估计是因为哭了太久，纺的声音有些不稳。她用手帕擦着脸，乐看不清她的表情。  
“纺不用做完美女友的。对不起，我以前没有考虑到你的压力。以后你想要什么样的约会？我都听你的。我不会再让你哭了。”  
“……像今晚一样的。”  
“什么？”乐以为自己听错了。  
“像今晚一样的约会。”  
乐仔细回想，今晚出现过什么顺利的事情。  
“……你是说，在车里约会吗？”  
“不是！”  
“啊……我不懂。”  
“我需要像今晚一样，跟完美完全相反的，能够在你面前大哭，在你面前大声抱怨的约会，可以吗？”纺抬起头直率地看着乐，脸上毫无笑意，却显得十分坦然。这种表情，乐是第一次看到。  
“当然可以。”  
“那就好。”纺两眼弯弯，绽放出满足的笑容，“今晚，我哭得很开心。”  
什么意思？乐完全不明白。不过看纺的样子，像是已经释然了。  
“……所以，没事了吗？”  
“嗯，没事了。”纺笑着点头。  
女人真难懂啊……

“怎么样，八乙女。安慰好哭泣的公主了吗？”六弥凪问道。  
“……好像安慰好了。”  
“‘好像’是什么意思，你要确认啊！”三月竖起眉毛。  
“算啦，三仔，让他慢慢来吧。以后可别再把经纪人弄哭了。”大和拍了拍乐的肩膀。  
“可她的意思好像是以后约会还要哭。”  
“哈？你就不能不让她哭吗？”  
“不是我让她哭的啊！”  
“那她为什么哭啊？”  
“我怎么知道啊？”  
“你不是她男朋友吗？”  
“……那我也没办法预知未来啊。”  
“那她为什么断定未来她一定会哭啊？”  
“……”  
身心俱疲。八乙女乐不想再说话了。  
“原来这才是恋爱的真正面目吗？我以前演的言情剧都是什么呀。”  
八乙女乐不禁反思起了自己的演艺事业。


End file.
